


Luna de queso

by Adhara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Trains
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow se removió todo lo que pudo, que no fue mucho, en la estrechísima litera 43A del compartimento siete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna de queso

\- Es la luna más grande que he visto en mi vida...

Willow se removió todo lo que pudo, que no fue mucho, en la estrechísima litera 43A del compartimento siete. En algún momento de los últimos quince minutos había cerrado los ojos, adormecida por el traqueteo, y al escuchar la voz de Tara tuvo un breve momento de desconcierto. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuándo había cerrado los ojos?

La verdad era que los trenes siempre le daban sueño. Incluso el metro de Los Angeles. Era por el ritmo, por el vaivén en las vías y porque un tren no iba parando y acelerando como los coches. Un tren seguía durante horas a través de... A través de nada. Porque tal y como Tara había mencionado sacándola de su modorra, lo único que veía fuera era una luna gigante, enorme, un queso de bola brillante con infinidad de manchitas grises que, si conseguía despertarse del todo, seguramente formarían una cara. Volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la incómoda almohada de la litera y observó el perfil de Tara silenciosamente.

Tres...

Dos...

Uno...

\- No me mires tan fijamente - murmuró sonriendo incómoda, girándose un poco para mirarla con lo que pretendía ser una expresión reprobadora, pero sin apartarse de la litera. De pie en el escaso espacio que dividía el compartimento, su cabeza quedaba justo a la altura de la tercera litera. Willow movió sus dedos sobre las sábanas con el logotipo de Amtrak para hundirlos en la melena rubia lisa, y le pareció que Tara ronroneaba.

Igual era sólo que echaba de menos a Miss Kitty Fantastico, abandonada ("No, abandonada no, dejada al cuidado de" se repitió) en casa de Buffy durante el largo fin de semana que acababan de pasar Tara y ella en el valle de San Pedro. La Reunión Anual para la Comprensión de los Ritos Cochises había resultado ser muy entretenida y educativa. Sobre todo educativa. Se moría por repetir todo aquello del fuego y bailar desnudas. Bueno, lo del fuego era necesario, lo de bailar desnudas sólo el componente tópico y por una vez agradable.

Había sido agotador. No veía la hora de tirarse en una cama de verdad, con un colchón de verdad. Ahora que estaba despierta se sentía culpable de volver a cerrar los ojos mientras ella estuviera de pie allí.

\- ¿Qué piensas? - Tara se frotaba el brazo por debajo del pijama, sin apartar la vista de la oscuridad exterior, mientras la otra ocupante del compartimento, una mujer sexagenaria de pelo azulado, dormía profundamente tal y como la habían encontrado al subirse al tren en Benson.

Tara se encogió de hombros, primero, se mordió los labios después, y ladeó la cabeza como si se acariciara el hombro con la mejilla. Willow le pasó el dorso de la mano sobre esa misma mejilla instándola a hablar.

\- Es una tontería.

\- No, no lo es - contradijo divertida. - Tienes la odiosa costumbre de llamar tontería a todo lo que dices, y sólo es cierto un... ¿digamos treinta por ciento?

Ambas rieron, suavemente, en voz baja, y el que se produjeran a menudo no evitó que Willow pensara lo mucho que le gustaban los momentos en que sabía perfectamente lo que Tara estaba pensando. En esos momentos intentaba sobreponerse a su complejo de "No te va a interesar lo que voy a decir" para decírselo.

\- Mira, una granja - Willow apenas vio un puntito de luz antes de que desapareciera lejos del resto del tren. - Pensaba que la gente que vivía antes...

\- ¿Los cochises?

\- ...o los Cruzados...

\- ...o los dinosaurios.

\- No, esos no, boba - Tara se tapó la boca con la mano al echarse a reir, y luego la posó en el cristal. - Así verían ellos la noche, ¿no? Me refiero a así de oscura. Al ir en coche no está oscura porque hay luces en la carretera, pero en tren sólo se ven... granjas de vez en cuando. Nada más.

\- Y estrellas - añadió Willow. Le gustaba viajar así, a oscuras, sólo con la luna de queso y muchísimas estrellas en las que no se había fijado antes. Tara suspiró echando un vistazo a su litera, en el lado opuesto del compartimento.

\- Desde la mía no se verá la luna - se quejó en voz muy baja, tanto que Willow tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharla.

\- Podemos compartir esta.

Al volverse Tara parecía ligeramente desconcertada.

\- Pero son muy estrechas, iríamos demasiado apre... Oh.

Sí, le gustaba viajar así, pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a dormirse. Con la luna de queso, las nuevas estrellas y respirando a la vez que Tara en una litera increiblemente estrecha.


End file.
